(a) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a lipstick case and in particular to one which can be easily operated by a single hand.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Lipstick is the favorite cosmetic of women. Nowadays, the lipstick cases seen on the market generally include an outer casing, a cap and a connecting sleeve connecting the outer casing and the cap. The connecting sleeve has a movable core for receiving a lipstick by means of a screw-type transmission mechanism. Turning the rotation of the outer casing will cause the core and the lipstick to extend out of the casing or retract into the casing. However, when in use, such a kind of lipstick case must be first held by one hand and then turned by another hand in order to control the movement of the lipstick. In addition, when in retraction, the lipstick will rub with the connecting sleeve. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a lipstick case.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved lipstick case which can be easily operated with a single hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved lipstick case which enables a lipstick to move outwardly or inwardly in a steady manner thereby preventing it from rubbing with the connecting sleeve.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a lipstick case includes a tubular housing, a connecting sleeve fitted within the tubular housing and having an upper end extending out of the tubular housing, a cap engageable with an upper end of the connecting sleeve, a core movably mounted within the connecting sleeve and having a chamber for receiving a lipstick, the core having a downwardly extending member, a supporting bracket disposed within the tubular housing and provided with two vertical members, a hand wheel rotatably arranged between the two vertical members and formed with two gears at two sides thereof, and a toothed rack fixedly mounted on an inner side of the downwardly extending member of the core and meshed with one of the gears of the hand wheel.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.